The Deal
by curiousitylove1998
Summary: Turpin comes to the pie shop proposing a trade that involves Lucy and Johanna
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy night on Fleet Street, and Sweeney was looking out his window in the barber shop as usual.

"Love, are you going to get any sleep tonight? You know it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"I don't need any sleep."

"Love, ye really shou-"

"The Judge."

"What?"

"The Judge, he's out in front of your pie shop staring in the window."

"Now what would he be doing here?"

Hurriedly Mrs. Lovett headed down to the pie shop closely followed by Sweeney to find Judge Turpin standing in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Todd," Turpin said.

"Why are you here Turpin? What do you want?"

"Mr. Todd don't be rude to your guest, I only came here for one of you famous pies," Turpin said this while pretending to eye the display case.

"Why are you really here?" Sweeney asked in a grave tone.

"Mr. Todd I do believe that you have greatly violated the laws of London by murdering the innocent, and therefore you must be punished for this heinous act." Turpin looked up from the case and met the glares of both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"I demand that you leave this pie shop Turpin for we are closed," Mrs. Lovett said in a very serious voice.

"I am afraid that the hours of your shop are not a factor to this situation Mrs. Lovett, for law is in action right now."

Sweeney never took his eyes off of Turpin. How he wanted so much to slaughter him right now like he had slaughtered hi heart and life.

"Mr. Todd," Turpin said disrupting Sweeney's thoughts, "I do believe that that is the wrong name for you. I believe that Benjamin suits you better. Benjamin Parker."

Sweeney's patience had been tested for long enough, he grabbed his razors in one swift movement and would have slaughtered Turpin had it not been for Mrs. Lovett's grip on him.

"Let. Me. Go." Sweeney said with an icy stare pointed at Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney had not noticed that Turpin had snatched Mrs. Lovett's cleaver while he glared at Mrs. Lovett.

"Listen closely to this Parker for I am not going to repeat this. I know where your beloved Lucy is along with the girl Johanna. They are both very much alive and they can be yours if you do me one small favor."

"Will I have to go back to Australia?" Sweeney said his voice still as grave as before.

"No."

"What is this favor of yours?"

"You see, Johanna has become too old and rebelling to remain as my ward. I need to stay here as the judge so I can't look for a new one. Find me a new ward in the New Land and you can play happy family again. I do have certain requirements though.

"What?"

"She must be beautiful, young, innocent, and willing to obey all of my commands."

"What about a crew?"

"You will have Mrs. Lovett, you, and the boy."

"My deadline is in ten weeks. Better hurry." With that said Turpin left.

"When do those ten weeks start?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Now," was all that Sweeney said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Toby found himself being roughly woken up by Sweeney at a very early hour.

"Why are we going sailing? I never heard anything about sailing. How long are we going sailing Mr. Todd?"

"It is none of your business to know why we are going sailing, and we will be gone for ten weeks."

"Ten weeks! Mr. Todd what about the pie shop? Mrs. Lovett needs my help."

"Mrs. Lovett will be coming with us boy."

As Toby started to get out of his bed Mrs. Lovett came in telling Sweeney that he should be getting ready to leave.

"Mum, are we really going to be gone for ten weeks?"

"Toby, please try to understand. Mr. T needs our help for a business trip." Mrs. Lovett lied.

"Mum why are we going to be gone for ten weeks though?"

"Mr. T is a, very busy man Toby, and he has to do many things."

"Why do we have to come along if it's 'is business trip?"

"We are going to be his crew Toby, help him get along. Now that's enough chatter. Pack what ye need and I will be waiting with Mr. T in the shop."

Toby got his things together and met Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett in the pie shop.

"Where is the boat Mr. Todd?"

"The boat isn't your responsibility boy."

"Toby, the boat's right over there," Mrs. Lovett said pointing to a very large boat. Everyone got onto the boat and stowed their belongings.

"Mr. Todd I don't think that three people can sail this boat."

"Toby's right Mr. T three people can't sail this boat."

Sweeney wasn't listening he was too deep in thought. Sweeney longed for his Lucy and soon he would be able to see her smiling face again along with Johanna's, but he knew that he could only see them if he found Turpin a new ward.

"Where am I going to find an orphan girl to be Turpin's new ward?" Sweeney wondered aloud.

"We might not be able to find a new ward Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett said trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

Mrs. Lovett knew that she should feel happy for Mr. T, but she was sad because she knew that when he is reunited with Lucy and Johanna again he would forget all about her. Mrs. Lovett also knew that he would find out that she had lied to him about Lucy being dead.

"Mum."

"Yes Toby, what is it?"

"Mr. Todd wants you to steer while he gets the sails up."

"Tell him I'll be right over Toby."

"Okay mum."

Mrs. Lovett tried not to think about being forgotten in Mr. T's mind, but the more she tried the more she thought about it.

"Are you coming Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd called.

"Yes, yes I'm coming love," Mrs. Lovett said wiping away tears.

"Mum, were you crying?" Toby asked curious to know.

"No, of course not dearie," Mrs. Lovett lied.

Mrs. Lovett had indeed been crying; she just could not get over being forgotten in Mr. T's mind. Mrs. Lovett remembered going sailing with the man she loved when she was younger, Benjamin Barker.

"Where are we heading Benjamin?' Mrs. Lovett said in a cheery tone.

"What?" Toby and Sweeney said in unison.

Mrs. Lovett noticing her mistake said, "Mr. T t-that's wot I said M-Mr. T."

"You steer boy, Mrs. Lovett and I need a word together, alone."

"Mr. T I-I didn't mea-"

"Never and I mean never call me by that name again, do you understand me Mrs. Lovett? I have told you before that Benjamin Barker is dead. He is never coming back. It's Sweeney now, Sweeney Todd."

"Mr. T, I'm really sorry I just forgot."

"Well don't forget again. The boy heard you and is suspicious," Sweeney said looking at Toby.

Mrs. Lovett returned to the wheel and Sweeney began to give commands. Meanwhile Toby sat looking out at the water wondering what would happen next.

"Mum."

"Yes Toby?"

"Don't ya think that the water is beautiful?"

"Yes, yes it is Toby."

"Mrs. Lovett I'll steer now."

"What should I do Mr. Todd?" asked Toby.

"You can watch and tell us if we are about to crash into something. Mrs. Lovett you can comfort the boy."

Mrs. Lovett did as she was told and started to comfort Toby.

"'ow do you like it on the boat so far Toby?'

"It's okay, I just 'ave one question."

"What is it Toby?"

"What are we goin' ta eat?"

"That is a good question Toby. We'll eat fish. Mr. T'll teach ya 'ow to fish so ye can get our food."

Toby walked over to Sweeney cautious not to surprise him.

"Mr. Todd, I was just wondering when ye were going to teach me 'ow to fish for our food?"

"Who told you I would teach you how to fish boy?"

"Mrs. Lovett; she told me that I would be getting' our food by fishin' and that ye would teach me 'ow."

"Go back and tell Mrs. Lovett to come have a word with me. Again." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Okay, Mr. Todd."

"Mum, Mr. Todd would like to 'ave a word with ya."

"Okay Toby I'll be right over."

"May I ask you why you told the boy I would teach him how to fish?"

"Well…….I-I thou-"

"Never commit me to anything without my permission, and I mean never."

"Don't ya know 'ow to fish?" Mrs. Lovett asked jokingly.

"Yes, I do know how to fish," Sweeney said in a dark tone.

"Well since you do know how to fish with a net you should teach Toby pretty soon because it's getting late and some people are getting hungry."

"Come here boy," Sweeney called, "You have to catch our food."

"You're going to teach me right now Mr. Todd?"

"Well it's getting late and some people are getting hungry," Sweeney said looking straight at Mrs. Lovett. Okay so you get your net in the water and wait."

"Like this Mr. Todd?" Toby said putting his net into the water waiting.

"Yes, that is how you do it. Once you see a fish go by you grab it like so," Sweeney pulled the net up as soon as he saw a fish go by it and missed. Sweeney tried again and again and kept on missing.

"Oh Mr. T, let me teach Toby how to fish. Now, Toby you firmly grasp the net in your hands and wait. When you see a fish wait until right before it starts to move into the net to bring the net up. It is the perfect timing so you can catch the fish."

Mrs. Lovett pulled the net up and sure enough there was a fat fish in it.

"Like this mum?" Toby asked.

"Good Toby, my only advice is to lower the net so the fish can actually get into the net."

Toby lowered the net as he was told and he saw a fish and pulled up.

"Look! Mum, I caught a fis-"

"Boy, the only thing you caught is a twig," Sweeney said watching the whole event.

"Toby, maybe I should show you again," Mrs. Lovett said taking the net from Toby.

As Mrs. Lovett took the net, a giant fish went into it and pulled Mrs. Lovett right in.

"Mum!" Toby shouted with urgency in his voice.

"Leave her boy," Sweeney said.

"What!" Toby shouted.

Toby was still in so much shock that he didn't notice Sweeney walk over to the steering wheel and sail the ship away from Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd, what are you doing? We can't just leave Mrs. Lovett in the sea to die."

"Boy, Mrs. Lovett was just slowing us down."

"Mr. Todd we can't sail this ship by ourselves, we need Mrs. Lovett. Without her we're going even slower. Mr. Todd we have to help her."

Sweeney didn't pay any attention he just kept on steering the boat further and further away from the screaming Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd, turn this ship around and help Mrs. Lovett," Toby said in a desperate voice watching his dearly beloved Mrs. Lovett disappear into the horizon.

"It serves her right for lying about my Lucy," Sweeney said steering the ship even further away from Mrs. Lovett.

"Who is Lucy? And why do you care about her so much anyways?" Toby said his voice changing suddenly to anger.

"Lucy is all I have and ever cared about, I would give my life for her," Sweeney said the last part softening his tone.

"Well start caring about others," Toby said walking away to his quarters.

Toby had so many thoughts swirling in his mind that he thought it best to just take a rest and fall asleep in his bed. When Toby awoke the next morning he found himself on land. "Oh, it must of all been a bad dream," Toby thought and hoped, but as he looked around he found that everything was different than his room in London. Toby rushed out of his room to meet Sweeney in the hall.

"Seven more weeks boy and we have to return to London."

"Mr. Todd what happened? I don't remember arriving here to new land," Toby asked.

"Boy, you got mad at me and went to your quarters, I found you later asleep with an empty bottle of gin in your hand."

Just then Sweeney heard someone knock on the door. I got it Toby said hurrying to the door. Toby opened it to see a nice looking young man.

"Hello," Toby said greeting the man.

"My name is Nick," the man told Toby.

"Nick what?" Toby asked wanting to know whom he was talking to.

"I do not believe it proper to tell you my last name until I feel that I can trust you," Nick said, "What might be your name?"

"M-My name is Toby."

"Tell me Toby, do you know where I can find a man named by the name of Mr. Todd?"

Just then Sweeney told Toby to find something to eat while he and the man talked.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Nick."

"Tell me Nick, what do you want?" Sweeney asked in a dark tone.

"I was told that you were the finest barber in London," Nick said trying to impress Sweeney.

"Go, you've got the wrong man," and with that Sweeney shut the door. As Sweeney was walking away he heard another knock at the door. Toby as he did before hurriedly opened the door to see himself face to face with Nick.

"May I talk to Mr. Todd?"

"What do you wa-"

"Where's Mrs. Lovett?" Nick cut in before Sweeney could say another word.

"That is none of your business now is it?" Sweeney said in a very dark tone.

"In fact it is my business. You see I was sent here by Turpin to keep a good watch on you, make sure you're doing things the right way. If you know what I mean."

"If you must know she is sleeping."

"Would it be a problem if I just take a look around, just to see how things are going?" Nick said stepping into the little house.

"Actually, yes it is a problem," Sweeney said blocking the hall into the rest of his house so Nick couldn't look around. "Mrs. Lovett does not wish to be disturbed or bothered while sleeping, Nick"

"Oh don't worry at all, I just want to see that she is all right."

"Why wouldn't she be all right? Nick go away and never show your face here again," Sweeney said in a dark tone.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Todd. Turpin told me that if you want me to go away and never come back, then your deal is off."

"Fine you can stay just go away for today," Sweeney said, thoughts swirling through his mind.

Sweeney didn't know what to do, the only thing he did know is that he had to do something fast or Nick will find out that Mrs. Lovett had drowned in an ocean and the deals off.

"Nick, I think that it would be best if you came back another time today," Sweeney said trying to smile to look some-what normal, "It would be much more convenient more my schedule."

"Well I think that it would be suitable for me to come back at 3:00 PM today. That would fit my schedule."

"3:00 then." Sweeney said closing the door on Nick.

When Sweeney opened the door to the little house he found himself staring straight into Toby's face.

"M-Mr. Todd," Toby stammered, "I-I was just walking over to my room."

"Don't you know it's rude to spy boy?" Sweeney said approaching Toby, "Get back to your room, and don't poke around anything or cause any trouble."

Toby did as he was told and sat in his room as he leafed through some of his books.


End file.
